Jell-O and Leather
by Unstopable Writer of Dreams
Summary: I get paid a vist from Sirius, he also brings Erika, and I get told whats what. Its weird, just read it please. I suck at summerys. lol


A/N: This is for my sissy Erika, because we both want Sirius! Remember Sirius + Leather + flying motorcycle= ::blink blink droooooooool twitch:: Down with the evil goldfish! Also, my nickname is Cat (Yes I KNOW that the name of the girl in "A Meeting to Remember" But I couldn't help myself! Besides, Cat is my spilt persona...)  
  
Disclaimer: I am my own, Er owns herself (that is if Nicky G doesn't want her) and Sirius is JKR's.  
  
Jell-O and Leather  
  
Cat was sitting at her computer, typing away at the long awaited Chapter Six to "A Meeting to Remember" when she heard a loud thud and a mild cursing from behind her.  
  
Cat: ::turns around:: Mom, did you fall on the socks-::blink blink:: What the hell? Erika?  
  
Er: Ow, damnit, I fell! It's a conspiracy, the evil goldfish are after me! ::looks at Cat:: What are you doing here?  
  
Cat: I live her, what are YOU doing here, better yet, how did you get here!?  
  
Er: ::blank stare:: ::shrug::  
  
Cat: ::sighs:: Blonde.  
  
Manly voice from Cat's bed: I brought you here Erika.  
  
Erika: Damnit Cat, did kidnap Justin and tie him to the bed again so you could molest him?  
  
Cat: NO! I only did that once, why do you ALWAYS have to bring that up!?  
  
Er: Because you scarred him for life!  
  
Cat: I did not, it was his own fault!  
  
Erika: Okay, the exuse of him being to hott doesn't cut it!  
  
Cat: Well damnit, he is!  
  
Manly voice: Shut up! I'm not Justin, I'm Sirius.  
  
Cat and Er: ::blank stares::  
  
Sirius: ::sighs:: Sirius. You know me.  
  
Cat: What are you serous about?  
  
Sirius: Damnit, Sirius Black! Harry Potters godfather! ::gets off the bed and stands in the light::  
  
Cat: Oh my fucking God. Oh my FUCKING GOD!  
  
Erika: He's wearing ::both Er and Cat together:: LEATHER!  
  
Sirius: ::nods head and grins:: I still got it! ::smacks ass::  
  
Cat: ::gulps:: Molest me?  
  
Er: Me first, me first!  
  
Sirius: ::still grinning:: Maybe later. ::frowns:: I'm here to talk to you two about something.  
  
Cat: Does it involve whips and handcuffs?  
  
Erika: ooOOoo, maybe some whipped cream!  
  
Cat: Oh, and some Jell-O!  
  
Er and Sirius: Jell-O?  
  
Cat: ::grins and nods:: yeah Jell-O! See, this one time on the band bus Derrick-  
  
Er: ::shakes head and covers ears:: Not anything that involves band and Derrick, you already gave me nightmares!  
  
Sirius: ::blink blink:: I'm not asking. ::cough:: Anyways, I'm here to talk to you two about some stories.  
  
Cat: ::gets nervous:: Um...  
  
Erika: Its all Cat's fault! And the evil goldfishes!  
  
Cat: I've only written one about you! Eh...Two.  
  
Sirius: Not just the ones on fanfiction.net. The ones in your notebook AND your head.  
  
Cat: You got in my head?  
  
Erika: And you LIVED through it!?  
  
Sirius: Pretty interesting place, really. There's this one spot where everything is about being mean to Snape. ::Cackles:: I had fun there.  
  
Cat: OMG! You're the one who put Snape's underware on a flag-pole and made him run around naked!  
  
Sirius: ::nods::  
  
Cat: I hate you for that. I still have nightmares about it.  
  
Sirius: Not the point. Anyways, you two and Jay keep doing evil things to me and my godson. ::gets an evil look and takes out wand:: Harry is NOT gay and he if he was he has better taste then Malfoy!  
  
Erika: Cat, you didn't! That's wrong!  
  
Cat: ::raises hands:: That wasn't me, that was Jay! I just read it! Speaking of Jay, why isn't she hear too?  
  
Sirius: Harry and Draco are having a talk with her right now.  
  
Cat: You do know Harry will end up dead and Draco will end up her love slave, right?  
  
Erika: Damnit, stop with the Malfoy and sex stuff! I'ma be sick!  
  
Cat: You are such a wussy.  
  
Erika: ::sulkes::  
  
Sirius: If Harry can take on Voldemort, he can take on this Jay girl.  
  
Cat: ::shakes head:: You don't know Jay.  
  
Sirius: ::strange look:: Anyways. I'm here to tell you that I will be living in your mind, Cat. Which means I will dictate all that is written about me, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and everyone else.  
  
Erika: This involves me how?  
  
Sirius: ::blank look:: ::shrug::  
  
Cat: ::hopeful look:: Sex scenes?  
  
Sirius: No slash and its all good.  
  
Cat: ::eyes glaze over:: ::drools::  
  
Erika: Um, Cat?  
  
Cat: mmm...Jell-O...  
  
Sirius: Riiight...anyways, you better watch out too Erika, I'm keeping tabs on you guys! I have to go now, I feel the need to go pick on Snape. ::evil smile:: I appear in his room and he goes nuts. ::Cackles:: The git!  
  
Erika: Riiight...  
  
Sirius: Bye!  
  
Erika: ::blinks::  
  
Sirius disappears leaving Erika and Cat alone. Cat is still drooling and is now mumbling about Sirius putting the whipped cream boxers on. Erika hits her and snaps her out of it.  
  
Cat: Damnit, I was getting to the good part!  
  
Erika: Then my job is done. ::silence:: Um...How am I gonna get home?  
  
Cat: ::Shrug::  
  
Erika: Shit... 


End file.
